


El Argumento

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: Durante un ataque akuma, Chat le promete a Marinette que Adrien estaba sano y salvo, ¿qué pasaría cuando Marinette recibe una llamada de Nathalie preguntando dónde está?





	El Argumento

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marichat May Day 29: The argument](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294738) by australet789. 



> @australet789 debería alejarme de tumblr… esta sería como la… tercera? vez que me inspiro en Tumblr y escribo…  
> ↑↑ eso es un poco de Tumblr... Esta es otra historia inspirada de Tumblr... rebloguear desde aquí: https://arisu-anonimadelima.tumblr.com/post/161272171004/australet789-marichat-may-day-29-the-argument

Mañana, clase, akuma, regresar a clase (o no) e ir a casa. Eso es lo que mayormente Marinette escribía en su diario en la semana pasada, había sido un akuma todos los días, casi todos en el colegio ahora, había sido una víctima. Es casi divertido cómo todas sus excusas, son una mentira tan obvia, pero parece que ninguno de los profesores ya no le importaba saber la verdad, sólo agradecidos de que sus estudiantes estaban sanos y salvos durante los ataques.

En cualquier momento, y va a haber un ataque, eso es lo que todos los de su clase estaban esperando, en vez de prestar atención a la lección. Del mismo modo que el momento justo, un fuerte sonido y movimiento interrumpió la lección, de nuevo alguien de otra clase, había sido akumatizado, hora para que la miss Bustier escolté a sus estudiantes fuera de la escuela.

“Es hora de escabullirse de nuevo, Tikki” - susurra Marinette en su asiento  
“Tiempo para escabullirse, Plagg” - susurra Adrien en su asiento

Ambos héroes lograron escabullirse y correr a los baños para transformarse mientras que la miss Bustier se concentraba en no permitir que ninguno de la clase sea visto por el akuma en camino a la salida, excepto por supuesto por Alya, quien como siempre estaba corriendo a la acción para grabar. Miss Bustier, sólo deseaba que Alya no fuera así, pero eso sería tratar de detenerla por ser ella misma.

Tan pronto como terminó la batalla, también fue el final de la jornada escolar, así que todos los estudiantes se fueron a casa tan pronto recogieron sus cosas, si  es que se olvidaron algo en el salón de clases. Una vez más, Marinette y Adrien estaban agotados, trabajando en sus deberes, cenando y preparándose para dormir, cuando ocurrió lo inesperado. Una vez más en el día, otro akuma estaba suelto.

Este akuma era lo que normalmente los héroes consideraría pan comido si no fuera por el hecho de que estaban bastante agotados. Les tomó una gran parte de la noche, dejándolos con el tiempo suficiente para una buena siesta justo antes de clase.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Marinette y Adrien le preguntaban lo mismo a sus respectivos kwamis, una respuesta que ni siquiera ellos saben, porque nadie sabe quién era Hawk Moth ni siquiera si era posible activar más de un akuma al mismo tiempo, porque parece que en realidad esos dos akumas fueron activados al mismo tiempo, pero no reportados hasta demasiado tarde.

Era el final de la clase de la mañana, era la hora del almuerzo, cuando otra vez otro estudiante del colegio, esta vez uno que había sido silenciado en la biblioteca estaba destruyendo todo en su camino. Marinette estaba tan cansada, que por una vez salía del salón de una manera muy lenta; aunque ella no era la única.

Marinette parece despertar en una vez tan pronto como ella estaba cayendo, ella no se dio cuenta pero el akuma había destruido parte de las escaleras y el pasillo que conecta la biblioteca y las aulas, especialmente su clase. Adrien se las arregló para esconderse y transformarse, tan pronto comenzó el caos, o tan pronto como notó que el suelo estaba siendo destruido y eso lo hizo salir del aula más rápido que antes, estaba ayudando a unos cuantos estudiantes, cuando la notó y atrapó.

“Ahí estás, princesa” -dijo Chat y la dejó en el suelo en una zona segura  
“Wow, gracias, Chat,eso estuvo cerca, no me di cuenta… con todo el caos… espera…” -Marinette dijo y empezó a mirar a su alrededor para ver y notar que el resto de sus compañeros de clase están sanos y salvos, excepto Adrien, por supuesto que tenía que notarlo desaparecido, él es el amor de su vida después de todo, así que ella debe- “Veo a todos mis compañeros de clase, allí…” -señala-“pero no lo veo…”  
“lo?”  
“Oh, yeah… Adrien Agreste… sabes Chat… como presidente de la clase… Yo debería saber en estos casos si todos los estudiantes están a salvo…”  
“Oh… sí… lo salvé… él fue uno de los primeros que yo personalmente he rescatado, purrmesa” -con eso él le da una enorme sonrisa contenta- “ _aunque, es la primera vez que escucho eso… pero es bueno saberlo…_ ”-pensó.  
Ella giró los ojos por el pun- “bien, Chat… que bueno saberlo…. no tienes un akuma por detener?”  
“Oh, cierto… te veo después purrncesa” -con eso se fue a pelear  
“ arrgg… ese gato y sus juegos de palabras… Tikki, transformame” -y así se transformó y fue a luchar también.

Y una vez más, París fue una vez más salvada del akuma, la escuela regreso de vuelta a la normalidad, y el almuerzo había terminado; eso significa que Marinette iba a volver a clase sin almuerzo. Adrien decidió quedarse como Chat, no quería volver a clase, también estaba más que agotado, acababa de recargar a Plagg después de verse obligado a usar su cataclismo en medio de la pelea, así que no pensó que sería mucho problema.

Cuando los estudiantes regresaron después del ataque, no fue sólo el final de la pausa para el almuerzo, sino principalmente el final de su día escolar. Adrien no había comprobado la hora como él pensaba que había, él tan sólo decidido ocultarse en el techo de su amiga, o al menos esperaba que lo considerara como amigo, al menos a su alter ego Chat.

Una vez que la escuela terminó oficialmente, Marinette fue a su habitación, pero no estaba realmente relajada, ella estaba preocupada, su tan querido Adrien no regresó a clase, así que obviamente algo había sucedido. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la asistente de no otro que su ídolo había llamado a todos sus compañeros de clase preguntando si alguno de ellos había visto a Adrien, porque nunca llegó a casa.

Una vez, por supuesto la clase entera había confirmado que nadie le había visto después de que el ataque una pequeña ola de pánico había comenzado pero tan rápido como se inició había terminado cuando la Miss Bustier, se había asegurado de que no debería haber ningún daño en ningún estudiante y que debería de estar bien, probablemente descansando. Se señaló que Adrien parecía estar terriblemente agotado por la mañana por lo que, probablemente iba a terminar dando una buena razón por qué no había contactado a su propio padre o al menos su asistente.  
  
Una vez que la clase se esparció y Marinette fue a su casa se fue a su habitación, planeando en transformarse e ir a buscarlo. Así es como y cuando se dio cuenta de que el superhéroe con tema de gato descansando escondido para la vista desde abajo en su balcón.

Sin ningún tipo de señal, salió golpeando su trampilla fuertemente, haciendo suficiente ruido para despertarlo y hacerle parar de una vez. Ella se le cerró para indicarle.

> “TÚ!” - ella logró apuntarlo fuertemente en su pecho  
>  “¿Qué es lo que he…”  
>  -¡Me dijiste que habías salvado a Adrien durante el último ataque! Pero acabo de recibir una llamada del asistente de su padre preguntándome dónde está! ¿Realmente lo salvaste? ¿Lo viste en realidad por algo? ¿Dónde está? “- le gritó/lloró  
>  "Yo…”  
>  “¿POR QUÉ ME HAS MENTIDO?” -gritó ella, pero también ahora, llorando de verdad, no podía, no quería creer que su compañero de crimen acababa de mentirle. Ella no quería llorar, pero era demasiado, no sólo Adrien había desaparecido, sino que su compañero de combate del crimen le había mentido.

Nunca pensó que la vería así… - “… lo siento…” - fue lo único que logró decir  
“¿Por qué…?” -dijo después de que logró calmarse un poco  
“Yo…” - él no sabía qué decir, él no podía decir que Adrien estaba más que bien, que nunca esperaba que Nathalie la llamara a ella o alguien de su clase preguntando por él o podría él?, Confía en Marinette, pero… ¿estaría bien? Él realmente no sabía qué decir- “No sé qué decir…”  
“¿Por qué…?” -le preguntó de nuevo, aunque esta vez en una voz muy suave que probablemente si no fuera por su miraculous no hubiera podido oírla, y eso le rompió el corazón, había sido un tiempo ahora de que él estaba desarrollando un sentimiento especial por ella y él no estaba seguro de eso, sólo una cosa era segura, él realmente odiaba verla tan triste.  
Chat tomó una respiración muy profunda, lo iba a hacer y rezaba para que no lo tomara mal y para confiar que ella no diría nada, y aceptar sus disculpas después- “Adrien está realmente bien, es más no sé por qué Nathalie te llamaría, o alguien de la clase en ese asunto… ”- se acercó a ella y suspiró una vez más -“Realmente siento haberte hecho preocupar, Mari… Pero yo- yo-…yo no quería regresar, estoy agotado, y pensé, que podría usar algo de tiempo y descansar antes de irme a casa… no vi a Adrien para nada… ”- eso hizo que Marinette devolviera su mirada a él, ella había estado evitando la suya desde que ella preguntó de nuevo por qué-“ y eso es porque… porque… yo soy Adrien…”  
-¿A-Adrien…?  
“Sí, Mari… Plagg” - tomó otra respiración profunda- “des transformame” -y justo así, Adrien Agreste estaba de pie allí en su balcón.   
“…” - Marinette, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… ella estaba sin palabras…  
“Mari?” -Comenzó a preocuparse después de ver su cara con ojos tan grandes que nunca pensó que fuera posible-“¿Estás bien?… No te he sobre sorprendido, ¿verdad?”-puso una mano en su hombro  
“ wagh…” - eso hizo que saltara de sorpresa un poco  
“Oh, lo siento Marinette, realmente no quise asustarte, por favor no digas nada, nadie debería saber… ni siquiera Ladybug sabe…. oh mierda… estoy muerto…”  
“¿qué?”  
“No te preocupes… voy a hablar con ella, ella lo entendería, y confío en ti… no lo dirás, ¿verdad?”  
“ ohhhh…. no, no, no…. Ch-Adrien… s-s-sólo… no… sabes qué… ahora que sé…. un montón de cosas tienen más sentido…”  
“¿espera, qué?”  
“Sí… y arggg… Alya tenía razón… no lo creo”  
“¿¿¿¿qué????"   
"Oh yeah… pero no te preocupes, ella no sabe, no sabrá, lo prometo…”  
él parpadea unas cuantas veces, él nunca la veía tan tranquila y coherente con él como Adrien, sino con Chat… “okay… pero ¿sospecha ella?”  
“Ohh bueno…. una vez que ella pensó ello… ella incluso photoshot una foto de ti de una revista o algo con… bueno tú”  
Te refieres a… una foto de Adrien en una foto de Chat como una teoría, ¿verdad?“  
"sí…”  
“ohh, okay… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?”  
“Mmm… por supuesto que no voy a decir una palabra…”  
“Oh, lo sé…”  
“Oh… ¿qué es?”  
“Bueno… parece que lo tomas mejor que yo pensaba…”  
“¡Oh! Bueno… en realidad….”  
“… ¿sí?”  
Ella tomó una respiración profunda- “Tikki transformame”  
“….aaaaahhhhh”  
“¿Chaton? ¿Estás bien? Tikki, destransformame…“  
”…. tú…? ¿todo el tiempo?“  
"Sí… ¿estás decepcionado?”  
“¿¿qué?? No, no, simplemente… me tomó por sorpresa… eres tú!!!!”- él corre, la agarra de la cintura, la levanta en el aire y el da vueltas-“No lo puedo creer, mi princesa, m'lady, mi Marinette es apenas una y única persona…”  
“Adrien… bajame…”  
“Oh lo siento, Purrcesa” -la bajo  
“ arggg… de verdad mon chaton? ahora tendré que soportar tus tonterías como civiles también”  
“Ah, pero bugaboo… sé que te gustan”-le sonríe  
“oh cállate…”  
“Bueno, ya debería de irme, antes de que mi padre comience a llamar a la policía o algo…”  
“Oh, claro…” - le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro- “¿qué vas a decir?”  
“Mmmm … no estoy seguro, algún plan m'lady?”  
Ella suspira- “lo que voy a hacer contigo minou… ¿qué tal… espera… has estado aquí tan sólo durmiendo??”  
“Jeje… culpable…”  
“Eres increíble… bueno… entonces di eso… después de que Chat te salvó y te dejó cerca del parque… sí el parque… encontraste una bonita sombra bajo un árbol…”  
“Ohhhh yeah… eso debería funcionar… todavía es posible que me castiguen por no llamar tan pronto como me desperté…”  
“Gatito tonto…. podrías tan sólo llamar ahora, y decir que acabas de despertar”  
“Ohhh… cierto… inteligente como siempre, my lady” -cogió su mano y la besó- “bueno, ya te veo, Plagg transformame" -con eso, salta en dirección a su casa.

“Ese gatito tonto, se olvidó de llamar a su padre… de nuevo…” - dijo una vez que estaba lejos  
“¿Estás segura de que estás bien?” -preguntó Tikki  
“Sí, Tikki… me tomó… por sorpresa, supongo… nunca pensé que iba a ser de esta manera, ¿sabes?”  
“Lo sé… pero, ¿estabas realmente dispuesta a decírselo?”  
“…en realidad, sí, Tikki… Yo sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado… ese gatito tonto… tiene su manera, ¿no?”-tiene un pequeño sonrojo   
“Sí, la tiene” -Tikki le da una sonrisa de conocimiento, sabiendo que todo estará más que bien, de ahora en adelante

¿El fin? :D :D


End file.
